Two Is Worse Than One
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: Max was Fang's best friend. Then, one day it was like she was invisible. He acted like he didn't even know her. What happened to Fang? What happens when she goes over to his house to find her brother one day and ends up finding two Fangs?Wings. AU.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Kiss  A Heartbreak

**Two Is Worse Than One**

**Chapter One: Kiss + A Heartbreak**

**This Are The Flock's Ages:**

**Fang, Max, Ella are 14 (when the story starts, 15 later on)**

**Iggy, Nudge are 13/14**

**Gazzy is 7/8**

**Angel is 5/6**

"Nick, stop tickling me! Stop it! Or I'll-" I tried to think up of a threat to use, but Fang was tickling me endlessly.

"Come on, Max!" he said.

He stopped tickling my stomach, but left his hands where they were. I was a bit crouched and Fang was standing behind me. We stood in this position for a moment, until the laughter stopped.

I straightened up. Fang let go of my middle and turned me around to face. He held on to my arm.

Fang had a small smile lighting up his face. He rarely smiled, but when he did, it lit up his beautiful face. He was a dark angel. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark clothes. People always were judgmental about it, calling him emo, but I knew him better than that. He had become my best friend over the past few months. It was just a part of who he was.

I found myself smiling back at him.

Before I knew it, his face was very close to mine, his lips on mine. Kissing me sweetly. I was shocked. I didn't know how to respond, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pushed him off of me.

I had wanted this for a while now, but I was scared. Terrified. I'd never kissed anyone before, what if I was terribly bad at it? I wouldn't have cared much if it was anyone else, but this was _Fang._

Fang looked hurt.

I instantly felt guilty. I regretted not kissing him back. Why would I not kiss him back? Why? I'd inflicted pain upon someone, something that I had avoided for a very long time.

Our chests were pressed against each other's, one of his hands was on my waist, while the other was cupping my face, and his neck was bent down, meeting my face. I hadn't noticed that he had pulled me into an embrace. Fang let go of me.

He took a step back, and walked away from me.

"Good-bye, Max," Fang said, a few feet in front of me.

I was frozen in place.

Then he took off running.

"Nick! Fang! Wait up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**-.- Fang -.-**

"Nick! Fang! Wait up!" she yelled.

I glanced back one last time. Max was still in the same place where I had tried to kiss her.

How could I have been so stupid? I thought that she liked me back. All the little gestures she did made me think that she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. She was always smiling at me, hugging me, making jokes. I always felt good around her. She was a smart, funny and pretty girl; she was also one tough chick. Who couldn't help but love that in a girl? Max wasn't like the other girls. She didn't care about what other girls cared about, she was like ... like one of his other guy friends, but in a different way. She was beautiful. Special. But she didn't like him back.

Why did I risked it all? Our special friendship. Because I'd thought it would be worth it if I just made the first step. Now she won't even talk to me. What have I done?

I was now standing in front of my house. I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I ran in, leaving the door accidentally open.

"Nicholas!" my mother yelled from the kitchen. "Stop running around, would you?"

I ran to my room and slammed my bed room door and locked it.

"Fang!" this was from my younger sister, Nudge. It sounded like she was right outside my door. "Dr. M called. She wanted to know if you were with Max, if she was here. Dr. M said she was late. She sounded worried."

If I didn't answer her she would just keep asking me questions. "I parted ways with her a few blocks away. She should be getting home by now."

**-.-** **Max -.-**

It took me almost an hour to walk three or four blocks. It had begun to rain when I was almost there, making it that much worst. I glanced at our neighbor's (Fang's) house and unlocked the door as quietly as possible.

Once inside the living room I was in stealth mode, but you can see half of the living room from the kitchen where my family was.

Gazzy and Angel were sitting at the table and Iggy was standing up, speaking in a hushed tone with Mom. When they saw me, they stopped talking.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, Max," Angel said, giving me a smile that was angelic.

"Maximum. You scared me. Where were you, _senorita_? I talked to Monique, like an hour ago and you weren't over at Nick's house. She asked him. Where were you? And why are you so late? Your brother got here like three hours ago."

I glanced at the watch in my wrist. It was almost seven; well, that explains why dinner was set out.

I sat down in my seat, next to Angel. I slid my backpack and jacket off my shoulder and put the two objects on the floor. I noticed that my jacket was completely soaked through.

"I bet you and Fang were making out," Iggy said, making kissing noises.

I didn't comment. My brain was just so mixed up right this moment. Little did my brother know that Fang had actually tried to kiss me. Even though some time had passed since Fang had ran away from me, it was still fresh in my memory. It played over and over again, as if taunting me for not kissing him back. The look on his face. The hurt-

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mother's voice. "Max, where were you?"

"Fang and I were hanging out. We went to a park after-school. I thought I'd sent you a text."

Mom nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why Nick got home an hour and you just got here."

"He had something to do and ran home. I was like four blocks away and I know it could have taken me only like fifteen minutes to get home, but I didn't feel like getting home so quickly. So, I took my time."

Mom nodded again.

She a plate in front of me and started serving everyone, when she got to me, I said, "Not too much, just the normal serving." Mom put a smaller than Iggy's but still bigger than Gazzy's serving on my plate. Tonight's dinner was white rice and chicken wings.

"Why didn't you want to come home, Max? Do you not like us anymore?" A five-year old Angel asked, sadness very notable in her small, little baby-like voice.

"Yeah, Max. Don't you like us?" Seven-year-old Gazzy asked.

I shook my face.

"No, not at all. Why wouldn't I like you? Sure, you're annoying at times, but it's not that," I said.

I stretched my arms out to Angel and she climbed into my lap.

"Iggy and I are always pranking you," Gazzy replied.

Angel buried her face into my chest. Something was mumbled into my shirt.

"Ange, what did you say?"

Angel lifted her face off my shoulders. I noticed a tear was making it's way down her beautiful, delicate little face. She raised her body so that she could speak right into my ear.

"Daddy left because he didn't like us," she whispered into my ear.

"Oh, Angel." I stroked her curly blond hair. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I whispered, "That's not true. It's just ... it's just ..." I struggled, trying to find the right words, "some people aren't made to be mommies and daddies. They don't know what it's like to be a parent, so they don't know what to do and just feel stupid and confused and leave their kids behind. Not because they don't love them, but _because_ they love them and don't think that the kid deserves a parent that doesn't know what to do. But don't worry, I'm never going to leave you guys behind. Ever. I promise."

Angel raised her head again from my chest.

"You promise?"

I wiped her tears away and nodded.

She got her pinky out and I intertwined it with mine.

Angel spent the rest of dinner sitting in my lap. Everyone spoke to one another about their day, about that new videogame they want, anything really. I spoke phrases now and then, but I really didn't speak much.

"Angel, need any help taking a shower?" I asked her.

She nodded. I stood up with Angel in my arms and stacked her small plate on top of mine. My plate still had some leftover food.

"Max, let Iggy or me do that. You have homework to do," Mom said in an almost cold voice.

"I did all my homework with Fang in the park," I said and turned to leave, but remembered something. "Besides, I think that Iggy should be the one that should be reading and studying. I hear he's failing in language arts. Wouldn't want him to return to eighth grade and graduate again, would we? 'Cause allowing him to skip a grade isn't just about if he's a genius in math or not. It's about him overall, reading and everything."

I walked to the bathroom with Angel on my hip, not glancing back, not checking if my brother's eyes were popping out like I'd hope they would (though I admit, I was tempted). I set Angel down on the toilet seat and turned around to open the knob on the hot water side. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, before seeing it was only my mother.

I helped Angel strip out of her clothes and placed her in the tub. After I turned the knob off and made sure that Angel was going to do okay (with bubbles and toys in the water). I drew the curtain and turned toward my mother.

"Max," she said in a whispered voice. "Thank you for being such a nice big sister, but I would have liked it if your brother told me himself. You know that with him being dyslexic it's not easy. You have it easier because you read and write more often and on your own; he's not like that."

Anger boiled inside me.

"What about me, Mom? I suck at math and he's a friggin' math genius. It's embarrassing that I sometimes spend almost an hour or an hour trying to figure out _one_ math problem and sometimes I'm even wrong. It's time I'll never get back. Sometimes_ I _feel like I have math dyslexia. Plus, I had a bad day at school."

"I understand, but still, you can't just . . . _desquitarte _with your brother."

"Mom, I didn't take it out on him. I just informed you about it."

"Okay. Why did you have a bad day anyways?"

"It was especially boring today. I just wanted out. I don't know why."

Mom nodded.

"Alright, sweetheart, just remember that your brother's only human."

I rolled my eyes and she left.

-**.**-**One Week Later-.-**

Ugh. Fang's been ignoring me since Friday and I can't take it anymore. I want to talk to him, but he acts like I'm invisible and don't even exist. It's aggravating. By the end of the day I chickened out yet again.

Now I'm laying here, thinking. I hope he forgives me. Soon. I mean, we're best friends, he can't be mad at me forever.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I didn't answer, and after a moment, the person came in. I was laying face down on my bed, so I didn't see the person, but I had a pretty good guess of who it was.

She sat down next to me and brushed her fingers through my hair. We stayed like that for a while. My face was facing the wall.

"Max, what's going on? Did you and Fang get into a fight or something?"

"You could say that," I whispered.

I told her everything about what had happened between me and Fang and she just listened, not saying a word apart from clearing up things. I fell into sleep in my mother's lap.

Little did I know that this was how my life would stay and I would have to let the pain subside, whether I liked it or not.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I was bored and so I decided to publish this, tell me what you thought about it. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the rest.**

**Review (I want at least 7-8 reviews for this chapter.)**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	2. Chapter 2 Two Identical Boys

Two Is Worse Than One

Chapter Two: Two Identical Boys

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. A very special thank you to REMIDAWN98, who reminded me that I have a story called Two Is Worse Than One that I haven't updated in two and a half months.

**MPHknows: ACK! You're making me want to read these and I dont have the time!**

I also thank everyone who REVIEWED-you are ABSOLUTELY AWESOME. Love y'all.

These are their ages:

Fang, Max and Ella are fifteen.

Nudge and Iggy are fourteen.

Gazzy is eight.

Angel is six.

DISCLAIMER: I will only say this once. This plot was originally Mrs. Crossover Addict's (AKA Fanfiction To The Max). The characters are J. P's, I just molded them into what I wanted them to do.

Now on with the story! Enjoy :)

Last on Two Is Worse Than One:

"Max, what's going on? Did you and Fang get into a fight or something?"

"You could say that," I whispered.

I told her everything about what had happened between me and Fang and she just listened, not saying a word apart from clearing up things. I fell into sleep in my mother's lap.

Little did I know that this was how my life would stay and I would have to let the pain subside, whether I liked it or not.

XxX

*About a year later*

I glanced at Fang's table. It was lunch time and I was sitting at my usual table with my best friends Nudge and Ella. My brother used to sit with me before him and my ex-best friend, Fang, became best friends. Confusing huh? My best friend dumped me for my brother. That's another way of putting it.

Since the time he tried to kiss me he hasn't talked to me. It was painful, but it was just a bite of what life was going to continue to bring me.

"Hey, babe," a sweet voice said as he slid beside me.

I looked up from the table surface and smiled at the sight of Dylan, my boyfriend.

He smiled, kissed my cheek and started talking. I nodded and said the right things at the right time, but my heart wasn't into it. I picked up my lunch tray and dumped my food into the trash after I said 'goodbye' to my friends and boyfriend.

I needed to get as far away as I could from the cafeteria as I could because what I saw there just made my heart ache way too much.

Fang had not only gotten a new best friend, a new personality (that definitely wasn't like the one my ex-best friend used to have), but a new girlfriend who couldn't be any more of a ho than she already was.

Sure, now I have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that all the feelings that I used to have are gone. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going crazy or if having thoughts about another boy while I'm with someone is considered cheating.

Probably not, since thoughts can't really hurt anyone (if you keep them to yourself at the least).

XxX

It was time for dinner and Iggy was super late. I hadn't seen him since second to last period, the only class we have together in the afternoon.

"Max, can you please go get your brother for me? He must be at Nick's house."

"Yeah, Ma," I said and got up.

I grabbed my sweater and left. When I got to Fang's house, I knocked. Once, twice, thrice. There was no answer, but I was pretty aware of the lights in the different rooms.

So, me being me, I opened the door. Only I wished I hadn't.

Inside, I didn't find my brother, but two identical boys. The two of them looked exactly like Fang. But one looked starved and really poor while the other was dressed nicely and had an evil smile plastered on his face. The one with the evil smile gave me a bad feeling.

He must have sensed somebody looking at him because he turned around and looked straight at me.

XxX

Hey! I know this was short, but please leave me a review. My goal is fifteen.

Also a huge thank you goes to MPHknows who is doing me a huge favor and updating my stories for me as I can't do so from my iPod. Thank you so much, without you I couldn't have published the last chapters of my stories.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Two Is Worse Than One

Chapter Three: The Truth

Last on Two Is Worse Than One:

Inside, I didn't find my brother, but two identical boys. The two of them looked exactly like Fang. But one looked starved and really poor while the other was dressed nicely and had an evil smile plastered on his face. The one with the evil smile gave me a bad feeling.

He must have sensed somebody looking at him because he turned around and looked straight at me.

XxX

"Hello, Maximum," he said and smirked. "I've been waiting for more than a year to meet you. You know, before I took the job of becoming Nick, I imagined you to be mighty and strong and a real WOMAN, not a little girl."

I glanced at the other boy behind the boy who had spoken. He looked like he seriously needed some medical help. I was about to start comparing the two boys and say reply with a witty comeback when air whooshed in front of me. I blocked his punch- barely.

We spent what seemed like an eternity fighting.

I don't remember much of the fight (because to be honest, it blurred by me), but by the end of it, the guy I was fighting threw a well-thrown kick and had enough time to make an escape. I threw my jacket on the ground and let my wings escape. I ran and took off flying when I noticed the beaten-up boy and my brother come out to the backyard.

I tried searching for the boy who looked like Fang (I'm still confused on the subject), but it was like he disappeared into thin air. I glanced around one last time but it was dark and even with my night vision I couldn't see much.

I shook my head and came down, almost forgetting that Iggy and Fang (?) weren't supposed to see those. What was going on? Fang never told me he had a twin. And why is it that the one standing by the doorway is so dirty? So many questions I have no answers to.

"Max! Holy crap! You're going to be in a load of trouble with Mom. You know she is against showing the world your wings."

I hid my wings beneath my shirt and put my jacket on, walking calmly to my brother's side.

"We're not going to tell her. Not until I find a way to, 'Kay?" I said.

I tried to look at Iggy while I spoke to him, but by the end of it I couldn't help but glance at the boy who looked like he'd been beaten up.

Iggy followed my gaze and widened his blue eyes so much I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

"Woah. Man, what happened to you? You look like you got into a fight while I was in the bathroom. Are you okay, man?"

The boy's eyes were on the floor and his answer was a slight nod.

I stepped in front of him and took his chin in my hand, forcing him to look _at_ me. He tried to lower his eyes to the ground, but I made him look at me.

"What happened to you? Speak. Who are you and who was HE? The one that escaped?"

Iggy was staring a hole into the side of my head, while the boy stood quietly with his eyes narrowed, avoiding my eyes I guess.

Minutes passed. I was getting desperate, but I still held on to his chin carefully, as if he were a china doll.

Slowly, he looked up with a small, tired grin.

"I know who you are! I've missed you like crazy!" the enthusiasm in his voice was totally un-Fang like. He picked me up by my waist and spun me around like a rag doll. I held on tightly to his neck, not knowing if I would land on my feet or not if let go.

After a couple minutes, he stopped spinning me, but still held me in his arms in mid- air.

"They tried to brainwash me. They tried SO hard, but every time they got close to succeeding, i would remember your face. You're the girl that gave me hope.

Thank you so much for that," he said and squeezed me tight.

I was sure I would have big bruises in the morning. This boy's stronger, much stronger than what I thought he would be.

I was pretty happy that I was what gave someone hope, but I still don't get much of what he said.

"Um, would you two mind breaking your romantic movie moment to explain what's going on to me?" Iggy said after clearing his throat.

Heat rose from beneath my skin and dark-haired boy lowered me to the ground as if I were fragile.

An awkward silence came between the three of us.

"So, I still don't get most of what happened with the other Fang boy. Who was he and why did he attack me? How did he even know me? And how come you didn't tell me you had a twin? And who's 'they'? Did 'they' do this to you?" all my questions exploded out of me

Fang explained that after he ran home after had our 'fight' during this time, he as well as me kept our heads down, avoiding looking at each other.

Iggy was confused since he didn't know about our 'kiss' and neither of us felt like cooperating.

After he got home, he took a nap since he was upset and the next thing he knows is that he is a van and later on woke up in a jail cell in a place called the School.

I explained to Iggy what the place was and what they did to children. He asked a bazillion questions that annoyed me to no end. In the end I told them that that was where I got my wings from. I spread them out for Iggy to gawk at, since he hadn't seen them since I was five or six (since we stopped showering together. And just for you who are dirty-minded out there, we were little kids, NOTHING of that kind happened between us).

Fang told us the rest of the story and spread out his own pair of wings. They were ebony and beautiful. (Do you remember what I compared my best friend to at the beginning of the story? As a dark angel? Well, now I have to say that the dark angel look is completed.)

My phone buzzed, shaking me out of my thoughts. I'd completely forgotten about dinner.

Mom's text said: Did you find your brother?

I looked at the boys and put a finger to my lips, motioning for them to be quiet and called Mom.

"Max, did you get your brother?" she asked.

"Hey, Mom," I said, my voice small and hopefully nervous and worried. "I know Ig and I are supposed to be there," I started sweetly, "but something happened and Fang ended up flying down the stairs and I think he broke his leg or something, so Igs and I are bandaging him up and we won't be able to make it.

You and the kids eat. I hope it's okay with you that we'll be late."

"Oh, it's fine. If he wants to come over and eat that's fine too."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks. Love ya."

I hung up and met the guys' eyes.

"Come on, you can explain the rest of the story inside. We need to get you and the house cleaned up before your mother and sister come home and before my own mother comes to check up on us personally."

XxX

Eleven reviews on each of the chapters that come before this one. Let's make it to fifteen okay?

Review!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.

P.s. MPHKNOWS deserves an applause since she's been so patient and nice with me. Everyone, go check her out :)

**MPHknows: Imaginary- MR; Be Careful What You Wish For- MR; and others(some worse than others, I will admit). Sorry to spam myself to others, but I need opinions!**


End file.
